rise_of_new_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Indonesia
Indonesia The Free city states of Jakarta and Bali are located on the islands of Java and East java and a few more islands off the east of East Java. Founded in 1810 after gaining independence from the Dutch Empire It is currently the youngest nation in the world. Bordering no nations because it's an island chain and is surronded by no other nations. It's cloest neighbours are Qing Empire British Empire And Persian Empire and the Iberian empire. The island is full of dangerous insects such as mosquito and posionous plants however there are mainly plants not seen in other places however most of the island chain called Indonesia by the natives. It is a land of new discovery and lots left to explore due to the thick jungle and tall mountains of the island chains and it is a mainly undeveloped land but it is hoping to improve it's economy. Etymology The naming of the Free City States of Jakarta and Bali is named after the two major cites of Jakarta and Bali Jakarta being located at the West of Java and Bali at the island of Bali. The name of java is very unknown because it has many links in books and in the language of the natives who live there and the same problem is seen in Bali. The Naming of Free City States is because it's is a soveregin nation and will be treated one unless they are occupied or annexed. It also highlights the neutrallity of the City states. The world Free city state is normally used for nations like the Free City state of Krakow because they are single city nations however mine is a combination of multiple city states but mainly the largest of Bali and Jakarta. The name Indonesia derives from the Greek words Indós and nèsos, which means "island". The name dates to the 18th century, far predating the formation of independent Indonesia. In 1850, George Windsor Earl, an English ethnologist, proposed the terms Indunesians — and, his preference, Malayunesians — for the inhabitants of the "Indian Archipelago or Malayan Archipelago". In the same publication, a student of Earl's, James Richardson Logan, used Indonesia as a synonym for Indian Archipelago. However, Dutch academics writing in East Indies publications were reluctant to use Indonesia. Instead, they used the terms Malay Archipelago (Maleische Archipel); the Netherlands East Indies (Nederlandsch Oost Indië), popularly Indië; the East (de Oost); and Insulinde. After 1872, the name Indonesia became more common in academic circles outside the Netherlands, and Indonesian nationalist groups adopted it for political expression. Adolf Bastian, of the University of Berlin, popularized the name through his book Indonesien oder die Inseln des Malayischen Archipels, 1882–1894. The first Indonesian scholar to use the name was Suwardi Suryaningrat (Ki Hajar Dewantara), when he established a press bureau in the Netherlands with the name''Indonesisch Pers-bureau'' in 1913.The name Indonesia derives from the Greek words Indós and nèsos, which means "island". The name dates to the 18th century, far predating the formation of independent Indonesia. In 1850, George Windsor Earl, an English ethnologist, proposed the terms Indunesians — and, his preference, Malayunesians — for the inhabitants of the "Indian Archipelago or Malayan Archipelago". In the same publication, a student of Earl's, James Richardson Logan, used Indonesia as a synonym for Indian Archipelago. However, Dutch academics writing in East Indies publications were reluctant to use Indonesia. Instead, they used the terms Malay Archipelago (Maleische Archipel); the Netherlands East Indies (Nederlandsch Oost Indië), popularly Indië; the East (de Oost); and Insulinde. History Pre Colonisation era Dutch Empire Independent Nation. Geography The Geography of the Islands are Mountainous with thick rainforest inland and flat costal areas. 'States ' #Banten #Jakarta #West Java #Central Java #Yogyakarta #East Java #Bali #West Nusa Tenggara #East Nusa Tenggara #Bangka Belifung #South Sumatra #Lampung #West Sumatra #Riau #Riau Islands #North Sumatra #Aceh #West Kalimantan #East Kalimantan #Central Kalimantan #South Kalimantan #West Sulawesi #South Sulawesi #South East Sulawesi #Gorontalo #Central Sulawesi #West Papua #Papua #Timor Provincal Map This is a map to show all the provinces that have been listed aboved. there are 29 Provinces Climate The Climate around The Free Citysates of Jakarta and Bali is near or less the same throughout the whole nation. *Coastal regions experience tropical climate with brings hot summers with an averaging tempature of 28 degrees celius in costal plain regions and an average of 26 degree celius on mountains *The Humdity levels can range from 70% - 90% due to the area being nearly completely rainforest. due to the location the difference between the longest and shortest day is a mere 48 minutes. *Indonesia is also a zone where monsoons happen often. Extreme changes in rainful are linked to such monsoons. Goverment Royality Royality is the king, queen, prince and everything else of the country it is inherited by the next person in the family line. If all members of the family die then it is passed on to the closest family member of the royality for example a half brother or sister or cousin. Head of state The king/queen is the head of state and must sign all legislative bills produced by the senate however the king/queen does not have other powers then this. The royal family owns lots of country houses and palaces all over Indonesia build by the Dutch empire for the coloinal expansion. However they have now been disbanded due to the vassalisation by the Japanese Empire. Legastive Branch Congress House of Representatives There are 201 representatives in the house of representatives based on the population of each one of their states. The ones having the largest votes in Jakarta and Bali with both 21 votes leaving the rest with 159 the one with the lowest votes are Gorontalo and Riau Islands. They have speical powers like decide what the president spends their money on. Senate The senate is made of 2 senators from each state regardless of population and this gives us a grand total of 58 senators in FCSJB the senate is allowed to give advice to the president and supreme court and department secertaries. The approval of any new bills must be passed through the senate and the budget list is created by the senate or the president however they may scrap the current one and create a completely new one. State Legislature These are the governing bodies which enact laws in each state in the FCSJB they are called different names in parts of the nation but nationally it is called State Legislature. Legistation Legistation are the laws passed by the governing body (Congress) and can be vetoed by the senate or the President. Who elects the Legislative branch (Congress and State Legislature) ? Well these congress and state legislature are voted in by the general population (anyone over the age of 18 can vote.) Executive branch Prime minister The Prime minster of the nation is not the head of state but rather the real power of the country he can declare wars on nations or create a budget book and spend the nations money. However most of the power lies in the senate who suggest and create the budget book and give advice to the Prime Minster. The Prime minster is voted by the Electoral collage. Deputy Prime minister The Deputy prime minster is the second in command of the nation incase the Prime Minster suddenly resigns or dies unexpectablity while in office. He is chosen by the electrocal collage. Cabinet The Cabinet are the members of the executive branch which are the heads of the departments in the country there are 22 cabinet members who are the decision making body of the goverment. They can also advise the president on certain matters of the nation. They are appointed by the president and approved by congress Armed forces The armed forces of the country are appointed by the Prime minster however the must be approved by the congress as well. This includes the building of new weapons or use of weapons or the size of the army. Governors Governors are the highest elected offical and can veto state bills and in most states they have line item veto powers a power which the Prime Minister does not have. Judical Branch Supreme court The supreme courts are the ones who deal with the highest law of all that ius the constitution the law of the people. However they are not all powerfuled due to they are limited by the other two branches of the goverment they are elected by the president and approved by congress State Courts The state court of the goverment are the ones who have power over the smaller cases of crime and such but being overlooked by the supreme court. Electoral Collage Depending on popualtion of the nation the electoral collage has 305 members with again Jakarta and bali having the highest votes with 32 votes both you require 51% of the votes or 153 votes from them to become prime minster. the members of the electoral collage are chosen by all people over the age of 18. Economy The Economy of FCSJB is based mainly around being such a neutral nation a a good place to store international money like swizterland it is also a major shipyard and trading nation. However there are few resources such as Tin, coal, oil, and rubber Future projects The nation is hoping to improve on their dry docks mining and tourism/ culture to increase cash inflow and to improve to economy there are a few factories for example some winery and liqour factories and a tin factory but the land is mostly undeveloped and is requiring railways. Military Army ‡FCSJB‡ Tentara -sJBT- or army is the land army controlled by the president and approved by the congress. there are 54,800 people in the army Navy ‡FCSJB‡ Angkatan Laut -sJBAL-